


The Sunny Dragon Hides In The Shadows

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, At least on one side, Dark Rhaenys Targaryen, F/M, Inspired by King Arthur and Morgan le Fay, One Shot, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, This shit is dark, Twisted Targaryen Restauration, not stark friendly, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: Living with the Freefolk after his exil North of the Wall, Jon Snow meets a beautiful and mysterious Dornish woman.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 42





	The Sunny Dragon Hides In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language try to be indulgent.

Jon's POV

We are kissing passionately, our tongues dancing with one another. My hands are mapping her perfect body, each generous curves. I love her olive skin so much and the taste of her sweat, my tongue leaves her mouth and she is protesting with low moans. I lick her body from her jaw, up to her large breasts, I take one of her rosy and erect nipple in my mouth, earning new wanton moans from her.

Her name is Clarissa, she arrived from Dorne a few moons ago, she wanted to meet the Freefolk, so many stories are been told South of the Wall now. I was wary when I first met her, because of her eyes. Purple like Dany's one, but of a darker shade, sometimes turning indigo. At first, it was painfull to look at her, all I could see was the light in Dany's eyes fading away, the shock on her face, the blood coming from her nose and her mouth.

But I couldn't stay away from Clarissa, I was drawn to her, the same kind of eery attraction I felt for Dany before. And when I'm inside Clarissa, its like I'm at home, our bodies fiting perfectly together so perfectly in tunes with each other. I only ever felt that with Dany in the past, I had a couple of Freefolk girls as lovers, trying to chase Dany's memory away. But the coupling aways felt wrong, not right like with Dany. I thought it was my tainted Targaryen blood, cursing me, until I first laid with Clarissa, for the first time since Dany, it felt right.

She is a distant cousin of House Dayne, she came to the Freefolk searching for another way of life. 

I'm inside her now, her cunt taking me so well, I'm about to come and I want to pull off, but for the first time Clarissa don't let me, she is holding me in place with her legs and all I can do is fill her cunt with my seed. 

I gave her a puzzled look and she is laughin.

"Don't worry Jon, I wanted to feel your seed inside me for once, I have my ways to prevent anything unfortunate".

I am relaxing, I'm not ready for a child, maybe I will never be ready. I wanted to give Dany a child so much, but a wolf, a Stark, it was before finding out the truth, maybe its better if I never father any child. This world don't need another Targaryen.

She is drinking from a gourd. "Is that Moon's Tea ?" I ask.

"Oh, no, its a beverage from Dorne, a delicacy. Do you want some ?" She ask.

A taste couldn't hurt. "Aye, why not".

She hands me the gourd. "Just a sip Jon, until at least you are used to it".

I do what she say, taking just a sip and the taste is awfull, bitter and spicy all at once. "And you call that a delicacy ?". I ask with disgust. 

"I admit, its no Northern ale" she answers with a smile.

Suddenly I feel light headed, the room is turning upside down.

"Are you alright Jon ? You should lie down". Clarissa is telling me, with worry in her voice.

I'm on the bed, my head has stopped turning but I can't move, my arms, my legs are motionless. I can't even speak anymore. All I can do is look at Clarissa and the sight is maybe the most terrifying thing i ever saw. Her face is changing, its still her, but her eyes are turning cold as ice, her face suddendly hard and hatefull, her sweet smile only a distant memory. She look at me with unparallel disgust. 

"I always wanted to ask you, what did it feel like to plunged your dagger inside your aunt's heart ? After all, there's not a more cursed crime than Kinslaying. Did you feel shame or maybe relief ?"

I don't understand what's happening, why is she asking about Dany ?

"Or maybe I should say, our aunt ?" A cruel smirk is illuminating her face.

What are she's talking about, how can Dany be her aunt, did Viserys had a daughter ? No the ages don't match.

"Tel me, while defending the rights of the Lannister's army, asking for mercy on their behalf or for the dwarf, did you even for a second ask yourself about your trues siblings, what they have suffer in the hands of the Lannister, what the Rebellion of the Stags and Wolves cost them ?

I must admit, I didn't. But there was no time for this. 

"Your sister stabbed to death, your brother, just a baby, his skull crashed against a wall, their mother raped by the monster who just killed her baby boy, raping her with the blood and brains of the baby still on him ?"

I could see tears forming in her eyes. What she wants me to say ? They were long dead and I had to thinks about Arya and Sansa's safety, that was my only priority.

"At least that's what history is remembering. The truth is that Rhaenys didn't died that day, she was evacuated from the city by Varys and replaced by a poor innocent little girl". She is taking a deep breath . "My name is not Clarissa, Jon, its Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell".

I was starring at her, my sister, my half-sister... I try to say her name but the words refuse to leave my mouth.

"Oh, don't try to speak Jon, you can't and frankly, I'm not really interested by anything you may have to say."

She is leaving the bed, kissing me on the cheek.

"Like our aunt; I spend most of my childhood in exil, but at least unlike her and like you, I was able te relied on the protection of the anonymity. No assassins chasing me, no unwanted mariage with a barbaric horselord, no rape. I have spend years in Asshai and all over Essos. I knew of our aunt conquests and I wanted to meet her, but I guess the Spider was playing his games and it never happen. But one day, I received a Raven from him, he was raving about our aunt state of mind, but most importantly, he told me about you. He wanted my help, I was supposed to vouch for your legitimacy, as your sister, as Rhaegar's daughter".

"You didn't ask yourself about the letters he was writing ? Why not a single Lord all over Westeros received the news about you?"

I didn't, but why should I care? The South took so much from me, he took Dany's sanity. I just wanted to forgot, to move on with my life

"Well for some reasons I was the only one to received a Raven. I was so happy to learn about you little brother. I spend my chilhood having nightmares about the fate of our baby brother, or my mother. Finding about you, It was like a dream come true. But dreams never last and this one took a turn for the worst, becoming once again a nightmare. Seems like I can't escape the nightmares. I was in Volantis, Drogon was landing before me. I was in awe, until I saw him put delicately our aunt's corpse at my feet".

I try to closed my eyes, but I can't.

"If there is still a tiny bit of you that still cares for her, knows that I was able to give her a proper Targaryen's funeral. I have burned her body, he wasn't unburn in death anymore and I have scatter her ashes all over the Ruins of Old Valyria, while riding Drogon".

I can only look at her with horror.

"Oh, yes, little brother, I'm bonded with Drogon now and he is on its way"

I am trying to fight the paralysis, in vaine. She his now cercling the room, reaching for a bag I didn't see before. Inside she takes a red rubis and she his passing it all over her belly.

"A gift from the Red Priests of Volantis, little brother". 

She doesn't seem very please, looking at the rubis with anger.

"Hmmm, seems like your seed didn't take root dear brother, a pity, we will have to try again". 

No I can't do this, There is no chance in the fucking Seven Hells that I'm going to father a child with my sister. 

"I think you will need some motivations". She takes a small bottle from her bag and then she is pouring it, forcing the content in my open mouth, down my throat.

The liquid was coarse and irritating, it felt like swallowing sand. I don't like sand. 

"That should do nicely" she says, please with herself.

I can feel myself becoming hot, hotter and hotter and if my members are still motionless, I realize with horror that I am becoming hard. 

"I have travelled a lot with Drogon, you know, meeting all sorts of peoples. Braavos was particulary interesting. Did you ever heard of the House of Black and White ?"

She is smilling with mischief and I can feel a cold sweat on my back despited the hotness I am feeling.

"I haved learned a lots of things with them, I have learned their secrets and they have told me everyting i needed to know about you so-called sister, Arya".

I am panicking right now, Gods what does she wants with Arya ? 

"Did you really think that she could have dropped her training as a Faceless Man without any consequences? I mean, I did, but I have a dragon".

I never really think about that. Arya never really talk about all this, she was so secretive... .

She is now reaching for something else in her bag and I realize with horror that its a face, and I know that face. Tears are forming in my eyes, I feel Olly's knife percing my heart once more. 

"She was half-starving in the middle of the sea, on her ship, when I finally found her on Drogon. The Faceless Men, they are cutting the faces from dead men and women, its a mercy I didn't grant her. She was screaming when I took her face".

I am openly crying now, unable to make a sound but broken. She then put Arya's face on her own face and its like I can see my sister coming back to life before my eyes. A cruel illusion.

"Good, you are fully erect, now". Gods, she has even stolen Arya's voice. She is coming closer and I can't fucking move.

She is bouncing on my cock, Arya's body and face making love to me, somehow she feels more tight than she ever was, It almost feels like my cock is taken in a vice. Because of the drug, I cant even close my eyes. I try to ignore any sensation, pleasure and pain are mixed. I scream coming inside her, not from the blessing of release but from the suffering she is inflecting on me. When my cock is freed from her cunt, i can see my seed dripping from it. It is making me sick. She is giving me a sweet kiss, with Arya's dead lips, before removing Arya's face and putting it back into the bag. I want to die, I am hoping that she is going to kill me.

She put the rubis back on her belly and this time he is glowing. A faint red light illuminating the dark room. A large smile is appearing on her face, it is easy to guess the reason of her sudden happiness.

"I want you to remember this Jon, you put a child inside your true sister's belly, while she was wearing the face of your fake sister".

So she is not going to kill me? Why? At that moment, a powerful roar is tearing the silence of the night apart. A roar, I know all too well. I look at her, panic setting in my eyes. 

"Oh, don't worry Jon, I'm not going to hurt the Freefolk. I have nothing against them. No, I will fly to Winterfell and after I have finish burning the place, I will end what's left of King's Landing. The Unsullied are already on their way back to Westeros, I was able to intercept them before they even set one foot on the Island of Naath". 

I have stopped feeling anything, my eyelids are heavy and I sense that I start drifting to sleep.

"The drugs have started to wears off, little brother. Soon you will sleep and when you will wake-up, our family will have take back its rightful place at the head of the Seven Kingdom. With me as a Queen, carrying a true Targaryen heir".

The darkness are closing on me, I let them take me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> I didn't write this to offend anybody. 
> 
> I was just rewatching "Excalibur" by John Boorman last night (amazing movie by the way) and because by brain is always circling back to ASOIAF/GOT (or Star Wars, there's a reference to a famous Meme/dialogue of the Prequel in this fic, lol), my sick mind came-up with this. 
> 
> I just thought that the whole Arthur/Morgan le Fay situation could be a dark, cruel and "fun" twist for a post-season 8 setting. Something I never read, so even if I'm not a really good writer, I decided to give it a shot. 
> 
> Whatever you think of this if you choose to leave a negative comment, please just don't be insulting, that's all I ask.


End file.
